Office Tales : Story One
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Yami x Yugi x Seto - Flareshipping - Seto x Yugi - Rivalshipping - Eventually going to be a series of shorts based around SetoYugi and then SetoYugiYami. --COMPLETE--
1. Default Chapter

  


**Office Tales : Story One**

By Shi-koi

  


I've had this fic hanging about my computer for ages. Actually I kinda forgot it was there. Hope you enjoy it. Ja ne!

Author's Note: Single slashes i.e. / are Yugi's thoughts to Yami, and double slashes i.e. // are Yami's thoughts to Yugi. _Italics_ are the characters personal thoughts. 

Content: This is an AU. This fic has two original characters but they're only there to provide background for our lovely bishies.

Warnings: YAOI. There may be lemons in later chapters or lime, but nothing like that yet.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Yami/Yugi.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh is mine. 

  


~*~*~

  


Miki Kansaki was not having a good day. She supposed she should count herself lucky, what with being the Personal Assistant of one of the most powerful men in business world. But still...

  


"MS. KANSAKI!" _Uh oh_. The green-eyed brunette winced as she heard her boss roar. "Yes Sir?" _Play it cool, _she thought_. Play it cool._

  


"Ms. Kansaki, I do not pay you to wander around daydreaming. I was told you were the best person for this position. Please don't make me regret it." _Damn_. Two weeks had barely passed since she was hired and already she was in the doghouse.

  


"Sorry Sir. It won't happen again."

  


"See that it doesn't." He growled. "And bring me the Mitsuni contracts before you go to lunch."

  


"Yes Sir." Miki backed out of the office quickly and hurried to get the contracts. Oh yeah, working for the great Seto Kaiba was a real blast.

  


~*~*~

  


_Damn_. Seto thought. _Where does Resources find these people._ In less than six months he'd gone through four P.A.'s and three secretaries. It was getting ridiculous. This one had seemed so promising too. He rubbed his forehead. He had another headache coming on. He wished he could stop and take a short nap on the long couch he'd bought especially for late nights. He'd had far too many late nights recently, but there just didn't seem to be much attraction to going home.

  


He frowned. Usually by the time he got home Mokuba was in bed and his staff had retired for the night. No, it was better to work himself to sleep. That was there was less time to think about...Seto discarded that train of thought. It was far too painful. Like this headache was starting to be.

  


He pressed the intercom to Ms. Kansaki's office.

"Hai." _At least she sounds efficient._

  


"Could you bring me a glass of water please." 

  


"Yes Sir. Right away."

  


"Thank you." He released the button. See, he could be polite. Seto snorted. Yugi had been trying to get him to be a little nicer in his exchanges with people. He thought of his little lover with a groan. Nobody could get rid a headache faster than his little love's magic fingers. He grinned, then sighed. 

  


After everything he'd put his love through he doubted he'd ever see him again. He hadn't really had a choice, but he still felt bad about it. There were probably other ways he could have won the duel at Pegasus's castle all those interminable weeks ago, and he really didn't need to be so harsh with him after the duel. _Dammit!_ He couldn't second-guess himself now. If he'd acted out of character Pegasus would have realised how much the younger boy meant to Seto. He couldn't have risked it.

  


_Even if it meant breaking Yugi's tender heart? _

  


He schooled his features back into it's neutral mask as he heard his PA knock on his office door.

  


"Enter." 

  


She pushed the door open slowly.

  


"Well, I haven't got all day." 

  


Miki almost ran to give him the clear glass of water. 

  


He popped out three paracetemal and swallowed them with the water. He handed her the now empty glass.

  


"Thank you." 

  


"You're welcome Sir." 

  


~*~*~

  


Miki took the glass and washed it out in the small executive kitchen near her office. Kaiba had been in a foul mood ever since she met him. She chuckled. _I wonder if he ever smiles._ Sometimes she felt that he had a permanent scowl on his face. Or that damned blank face he sometimes wore. That was the worst. You never knew quite how to react then. She dried her hands and went back to her office, the new secretary, a Mr Shiro Hanaka, gave her a sympathetic smile. It was his first week on the job.

  


She looked at her watch. It was nearing five thirty. Only another hour and a half and she could go home to the nice long soak she promised herself. She got back to her desk and busied herself winding the days work up, checking everything. Only an hour and a half. 

  


Miki had been busy for a while when she heard a commotion out by the front desk. 

  


"...but.." It was a handsome youth with tri-coloured hair. He was arguing with the new secretary.

  


"I'm sorry. But Kaiba-sama doesn't want to be disturbed and your name isn't down for an appointment." The attractive young secretary shook his head helplessly at the young man.

  


"But it doesn't matter. Just let me talk to him for a minute, please. It's important." Large violet eyes pleaded and his soft bottom lip trembled. Shiro couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such a mesmerising combination. He sucked in a sharp breath, the picture the youth made going straight to his groin.

  


Miki walked up to the desk. She wasn't very tall herself and the youth barely reached her chin. She nodded at Shiro.

  


"Okay, I'll call him for you. But if I get into trouble it's going to be your fault." Shiro told him with a sigh pressing the intercom button.

  


"What!!" Kaiba's voice snarled loud and clear through the machine. "I said I didn't want to be disturbed. This had better be important!"

  


All three of them winced.

  


Shiro cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry to disturb you Sir, but there's someone here to see you. He won't take no for an answer."

  


"THEN CALL SECURITY IF HE'S A PROBLEM!!"

  


There was a moment of silence.

  


Yugi leant over the desk and said, very softly, "Seto, you're not being very nice are you. You promised me you'd at least try to be nice."

  


There was a strangled gasp, then, just as softly, "Yugi?"

  


Miki and Shiro mouthed to each other silently. _Seto? Yugi?_

  


The red light on the intercom went off and a second later Kaiba's office door was flung open.

  


Seto stood at the doorway and stared with disbelief at his lost love. His eyes haunted as he drank in the oh-so-familiar features.

  


"Hello Seto." Yugi's eyes looked almost as haunted as Seto's. They held a new wariness in them that Seto knew he'd put there himself with his harsh actions and words. His mind flashed back to that fateful day, when he made Yugi choose between his love for Seto, and his love for his Grampa. Seeing Yugi on his knees, supporting himself up with too-weak arms, tears streaming down his innocent face. He could still hear his gasps and see him shuddering, trying to draw in a desperate breath around the tears.

  


His legs felt weak. He stretched out an arm and gripped the door frame. Everything spun. For a moment they were high above the sea, on the top of Pegasus's castle.

  


"Yu..gi.." He couldn't help it. Seto slid down to his knees eliciting a shocked gasp from his staff and a concerned cry from Yugi.

  


Miki and Shiro looked at each other in shock. How could their boss, the infinitely powerful Seto Kaiba be brought to his knees by an innocent boy with wide violet eyes?

  


Seto was mumbling distractedly. "Can't be.....wouldn't have come......dreaming...mind playing tricks...being punished.."

  


Yugi stepped up to Kaiba and knelt down in front of him. He took Seto's face gently in his small hands forcing Seto to look at him. His large violet eyes glimmered with unshed tears. He pressed a gentle kiss on his love's mouth making him moan against him. Yugi's tongue darted into Seto's parted lips barely touching, a whisper on his skin. 

  


They barely noticed the stares they were drawing as people coming to and from the offices stopped and gaped at the display. They were in their own world.

  


Shiro swallowed a few times, feeling himself harden at the sight of the two lovers sharing a kiss. They made such an innocent kiss look so...erotic. He flushed at the pictures his mind conjured up. Beside him he heard Miki mutter something about ice and loosening the collar of her white blouse so she could breathe.

  


As Yugi continued his soft ministrations on Seto's lips his hands entwined themselves in Kaiba's thick, dark hair. "Not a punishment. Never, Koi. I'd never do that to you." He whispered to him. "I needed to think, to understand why you had to hurt me like that. I came to ask you for your side." Yugi nuzzled Seto's neck, The older boy wrapping his arms possessively around Yugi's small frame.

  


"Oh, Yugi." His name came out on a long breath. Standing gracefully, Kaiba picked up the smaller boy, who barely came to mid-chest on him and carried him inside his large office before turning and piercing the standers-by with an icy glare. "I would suggest you return to work. The show's over. MOVE!" He barked, noting with satisfaction the speed with which they vacated the area.

  


He looked at his PA and Secretary who were still standing by the latter's desk. "Hold all calls. I do not want to be disturbed." 

  


Very rapidly and with two identical nods.

  


"Hai."

  


"Hai."

  


Miki and Shiro glanced at each other as Kaiba went back into his office and locked the door with a click which sounded so much louder than it actually was in the now silent room.

  


"So.." He said, looking at his desk.

  


"So.." She said, looking at the floor.

  


A few tense moments later and she was in her office and he was back behind his desk. Both of them replaying the scene they'd just witnessed.

  


~*~*~

  


After locking the door of his office, Seto carried Yugi over to his cream leather couch and gently laid him on it. Sitting next to the younger boy Seto pulled him into a fierce hug. Trembling at the realisation that he could have lost him forever. He rested his face in the younger boy's surprisingly soft hair, breathing in the scent he'd missed for so long.

  


The blue-eyed boy looked at his little angel. "Aishiteru Yugi." He said, stroking Yugi's face.

  


Yugi looked up at Seto, his eyes wide in surprise. He knew Seto loved him. But this was the first time he'd actually told him out loud. His eyes misted. "Aishiteru Seto."

  


~*~*~

  


Miki wondered if it was worth her job - _and probably her life_ - she thought sourly, to disturb Kaiba. It was almost seven o' clock and she had a stack of letters that needed to be signed and sent off that night in order to reach their destinations within the time frame required. Straightening, she picked them up and carried them out to Shiro.

  


"What do you think's going on in there?" Miki asked him quietly.

  


Shiro gave her a '_You really have to ask?_' look and rolled his eyes. He rested his chin on his fist and gazed sightlessly at the door of Kaiba's office.

  


"I know what I'd be doing right now with that little fox." Shiro drawled heatedly.

  


"Shiro!" Miki exclaimed with a shocked gasp, reddening.

  


He snickered at her expression. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you got the chance?"

  


She blushed. Then her eyes went vague as her brain supplied some x-rated material.

  


Shiro looked back at the door. "The boss doesn't know how lucky he is." He said mournfully. "I mean, did you see those eyes?" He groaned. "...And those lips." He licked his own, remembering the pouting, pleading face from earlier.

  


Miki dumped the stack of paperwork down on Shiro's desk. She leant against the dark wood. "It looks like Kaiba-sama's human after all."

  


"Makes you wonder, ne?"

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi snuggled his head further into Seto's chest. "I've missed this." He said absently into the silence which had descended. "I've missed you."

  


Seto sighed. "Gomen nasai, Yugi-koi. I'm so, so sorry. I never thought you'd get caught up in Pegasus's games."

  


Yugi twisted his head slightly to look Kaiba in the eyes. "Why _were _you so harsh to me koi? You had already won. There was no need for you to be so cruel."

  


"I couldn't take the chance that Pegasus would find out how much you meant to me. It was the only thing I could think of doing. Forgive me?"

  


Yugi gave Seto a small kiss. "Of course. I had to work out some of my anger, but essentially I knew that you must have had a reason for why you acted like that."

  


"Gods, I've missed you koibito."

  


"Just, next time, trust me to be able to cope with whatever happens. I would rather have known I had your support, rather than your enmity. Fake as it was. I can understand you doing anything you had to to win, for Mokuba's sake, but there are times when a soft word will work better than sharp threats."

  


Seto leant down, dropping a kiss on Yugi's nose. "Ryoukai." He said with a wry grin.

  


Yugi leant back against his love. _Now all I have to do is find a way to introduce Seto to Yami._

  


~*~*~

Owari

~*~*~

  


When I've done my other fics I may continue the planned 'Office Tales' series. No promises though. *grin* Ja ne!

  


  



	2. Chapter Two: Introducing Yami

  


Okay, here ya go. Since I've lost my other stuff, I've decide to write some more to this. Hope you enjoy it. Ja ne!

  


  


**Office Tales : Story Two : _Introducing Yami_**

  


  


"Yugi?"

  


"Hmmn?" Yugi raised his face towards Kaiba.

  


Kaiba let go of the petite violet-eyed youth. "Domo arigato."

  


Yugi looked confused. His face crinkled into a cute little frown. "Why?"

  


"For coming back. To give us a second chance." Kaiba clarified.

  


"Aa." Yugi shrugged. "I couldn't just leave things the way they were." Yugi sat up. "Actually, there was also another reason."

  


Kaiba frowned. "Is everything okay?"

  


Yugi stood. He started to pace the length of the office.

  


"Yugi?"

  


Yugi paused. With a great sigh Yugi sat back down beside the brunette.

  


"This has something to do with what happened at Pegasus's castle." Yugi began, watching Kaiba's face carefully. He sighed when a blank mask dropped over his features when Yugi mentioned Pegasus.

  


"Do you remember when I told my Celtic Guardian to attack?" Yugi laughed, it was slightly forced. "Of course you remember. How could you not?" He rubbed his forehead. Yugi continued. "Well, it wasn't really me. Well it was me in that it was my body, only it wasn't my mind."

  


He held up a hand to stop Kaiba from saying anything. "Wait. Before you say that I'm crazy, just hear me out."

  


Kaiba nodded. His eyes the only sign he was aware of what Yugi was saying. They were a brittle, glittering black.

  


"You see, for a long time, I haven't quite been myself." Yugi picked up the puzzle which hung around his neck.

  


"A long, long time ago, there was a Pharaoh. To save his Kingdom he sacrificed himself. His soul was trapped inside a magical object. A puzzle. Only the puzzle was broken. And try as they might, no-one was ever able to solve it. Over time people forgot about the brave young Pharaoh, and so he was left inside the puzzle with no way out.

  


Five thousand years later, an old man found the puzzle, and read the warnings about it. The warning stated that whomever solved the puzzle would be given the powers of darkness.

  


I solved the puzzle."

  


Kaiba jerked upright at that. "Nani???"

  


Yugi glanced at Kaiba. Leaning back against the couch he continued. "I got the powers of Darkness. Well a single Darkness, anyway. The Darkness wasn't a place, or thing, or power as such. It was a person. It was the Pharaoh. Only he couldn't remember being a Pharaoh. Five thousand years of being trapped had eroded his memory.

  


He had no name.

  


He only knew that he was of the darkness. So I named him such.

  


_Yami_.

  


My darkness, as I am his light.

  


When I solved the puzzle a bright light came out and we bonded, melded. Our souls joined. We are two halves of the same soul.

  


When I was fighting you atop Pegasus's castle we were melded. I couldn't attack you. He could. Yami was in control when he ordered the Celtic Guardian to attack. 

  


You see, Yami had been alone for so long that he had no purpose, no reason to exist. But when we melded, bonded, he found his purpose. He named himself my protector. My guardian. Yami made himself responsible for my safety and well-being. 

  


Part of that meant that I needed my grampa. The only family I could count on. You were important to me, because of how I felt for you. But you were also dangerous. So when Yami had to choose between you and my grampa, my grampa took precedence. I was willing to forfeit the game. Only Yami refused to relinquish control.

  


Then he ordered the attack.

  


I don't think he understood just how much you meant to me until I started screaming inside his head. I let out all my horror, fear, panic and utter helplessness out through our bond. It shocked Yami so much that he lost control, giving me time to order my Celtic Guardian to stop.

  


It's not really Yami's fault. He just didn't understand. We had a long talk about what he'd done, and what was acceptable and what was not. We both let our walls down completely, there are no secrets between us. Consciously or unconsciously anymore."

  


Yugi finished, taking in a few deep breaths to compensate for talking so much in one go.

  


"So.....this _Yami_ is inside you right now?" Kaiba asked quietly.

  


"Er....well, there's just a bit more to tell you." Yugi looked up into Kaiba's eyes, watching how he was taking everything carefully. He didn't want to overwhelm the brunette.

  


"You see, after a while, we found out that sharing everything was nice, but a little.....well, suffocating after a while. So we started trying things out. Eventually we found a way of splitting our magic equally between us and when Yami tried to materialise one day, he had formed a body. Rather than the spirit form he was in." 

  


Yugi grinned, it lightened things considerably. "It's really strange when you think about it, because either of us can give the other our magic and return to spirit form. Quite handy when you want to sneak around," Yugi winked, "not that I'd _ever _do anything like that."

  


Kaiba snorted in amusement.

  


"On a more serious note," Yugi continued, "there is something I must tell you." Yugi's voice was lowered now. "I am trusting you to extend the same understanding towards me as I showed you."

  


Sitting up straighter, Kaiba nodded. "Aa."

  


"I've been sleeping with Yami."

  


Kaiba blanched. All the blood rushed from his face, leaving him pale and shocked. He swallowed convulsively, not quite trusting himself to speak.

  


"I.....I'm sorry Seto. But everything was so drawn between Yami and I after the duel, and we argued a lot. But after sharing everything, to the extent where you can no longer tell where you end and the other begins, well, stuff like sex seems natural, like breathing."

  


Yugi stood up, walking over to the large glass window, staring out at the twinkling city lights.

  


"W..Why?" Kaiba's voice rasped out. 

  


Yugi didn't turn to look. He rested a hand on the glass.

  


"I love you Seto. And I love Yami. But it's a different type of love." Yugi finally raised his head and looked at Kaiba. The strength of his emotions making them glimmer in the dim light. "I have to tell you this because I have one more revelation."

  


Kaiba closed his eyes. "What is it."

  


"I think.......I think Yami loves you too."

  


"Nani?!" His eyes shot open, wide in shock.

  


"Yami and I have become almost a single entity. I love you. Yami loves you. He has lived my emotions from my view. I have experienced what he has inside the puzzle. He cannot remember his past, so that is not something we have shared, other that the small fragments he still has in his mind.

  


To all intents and purposes, he has felt everything, been there when we fell in love. All I ask is that you give us a chance. I need you, but I cannot exist without the other half of my soul.

  


Will you give us a chance? Please" Yugi pleaded.

  


Kaiba sighed, rubbing his forehead. _My headache's back. _ Came the random thought.

  


"Yugi," Kaiba paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "I have no idea _who_ Yami is, much less if I could love him."

  


"Ooops..." Yugi blushed, giving Kaiba a small smile.

  


/Yami? Are you okay?/

  


//Yes.// Yami's voice was tense.

  


/Do you....are you sure you can handle this?/

  


Yugi felt Yami's fear down the link.

  


//I have no choice. I love him.// Came the simple answer.

  


"He's scared." Yugi informed Kaiba softly.

  


"Tell him I'll do my best to understand."

  


Yugi nodded, his eyes going blank again for a moment.

  


/Yami-koi?/

  


//I'm fine.// Came the short reply.

  


Kaiba watched as Yugi gave a small sigh then held onto the puzzle, as if for reassurance.

  


There was a small flash and a person stood next to Yugi. Kaiba blinked. They looked almost identical. The new person had maybe a few inches over Yugi, but otherwise they were exactly the same.

  


"Er....Yugi?"

  


Both Yugi and Yami raised their heads. That's when Kaiba could see the difference. Where Yugi's eyes were a deep violet, Yami's were a fiery crimson. Yami had more golden spikes in his hair and his bearing was older, not quite as open as Yugi's. Something only age and experience could provide.

  


Yami stared back at Kaiba. His stance was defiant, even though his eyes were vulnerable.

  


Kaiba stood. He looked down gently at the smaller man. "Pleased to meet you Yami." Kaiba said, extending his hand out.

  


Yami's frame relaxed a fraction. "Thank you."

  


Flicking a glance at Yugi, Kaiba was amused to note the grin on the youth's face.

  


"Saa.....I knew you'd get on."

  


Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Saying hello does not constitute a good first meeting."

  


"Well then, what're you waiting for? Invite us out for dinner." Yugi said with a cheeky smile.

  


Glancing at Yami for approval, Kaiba was pleased to note the spirit seemed agreeable to the idea, if a little unsettled.

  


Offering an arm each to Yami and Yugi, Kaiba led the way to the door. "Shall we?"

  


~*~*~

  


Miki pulled on her coat, watching as Shiro finished putting everything away and shutting down the computer.

  


"Ready?"

  


"Yeah, almost." Shiro glanced to the office door. "Do we disturb them?"

  


"Errr...." Miki looked to the door. "We should tell them we're going."

  


They looked at each other.

  


"Paper, rock scissors?" Miki asked.

  


Shiro rolled his eyes. "Okay."

  


Shiro lost.

  


"Damn." Walking over to the door, Shiro knocked lightly. "Kaiba-sama?"

  


Kaiba called from the inside. "Come."

  


Shiro opened the door carefully. He blinked. Then he rubbed his eyes.

  


"Aa." Shiro took a step back, letting Kaiba walk out past him. 

  


"I'll be back in the morning."

  


The three left.

  


"Please tell me I wasn't imagining that..." Shiro pleaded, looking at Miki.

  


"Uh...." Miki blinked, unconsciously mimicking Shiro's actions.

  


"Only one went in, so how did two come out?"

  


Coming out of her confused state, Miki answered. "I have _no _idea."

  


~*~*~

  


Leading Yami and Yugi through the deserted building, Kaiba took the opportunity to study them both.

  


A sudden thought came to mind. _You always did want to try twins. _Kaiba blushed at the thought.

  


Seeing Kaiba blush, Yugi only had one thought. _Maybe this will work out after all._

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


Looks like this is going to be a series. Later chapters are going to have sections with *lime* in them. I don't know about Lemons yet, *shrug* but who knows. *wink*

  


~Shi-koi~


	3. Chapter Three : Fantasies and Fears

Long, _long, _notes ahead. Please try and read them.

This is the last chapter in my first 'Office Tales' story. The second one will be out soon enough, probably set in about six months time. Before 'Battle City' though. 

This chapter is dedicated to Amy and Phiona, I know how much you've been _dying_ for this chapter *Yami-esque smirk* and since I peeked at my reviews before posting anything I figured this would keep you both happy. This chapter is about three or four times longer than my other two chapters.

Heh, I remembered about the translations. Correct me if I'm wrong, most of what I have here is what I've learnt from surfing. So....if I have anything wrong let me know. Preferably with the right words/way of saying something. I may have some tenses wrong. *shrug* but hey, at least I tried. ^.^

Japanese = English

Sugoi = Wow, cool etc...

Kawaii = Cute, adorable, etcetera......

Arigato = Thanks (I think this one's pretty obvious)

Utsukushii = Beautiful

Hai = Yes, sure, okay. (Actually, I've noticed that there's a whole world of meaning in this little word. Depending on the tone of voice, and the question or statement to which this is a response, the meaning can change from respectful to downright derogatory. Plus it seems to change meanings due to the same reasons. A very _flexible _word. Heh. *grin* Kinda like our bishonen, huh?)

Onegai = Please

Demo = But

'Daijoubu desu ka?' = 'Are you alright/okay?' (Here's where things get iffy. From what I can tell, this is the proper way of writing this and the correct translation. I think it's the right way around. Daijoubu is alright/okay and desu ka I think is for the question (You are? I believe). But I'm terrible at grammar in my native English, much less in a language I've only listened to and read occasionally by accident. ^.~ )

Nandemonai = It's nothing, don't worry about it, etc...

Gomen = Sorry. (Heh, I was too lazy to put 'Gomen nasai' which is 'I'm sorry'. Yep, I'll cut every corner when I can. *waggles brows* It helps make for a convincing argument when I crash into yummy bishonen. ("But I didn't see where I was going! Honest!" *grabbing at bishonen*) See..... ^_~ )

Hentai = Pervert (Used below, I wanted to have Yugi and Yami appeal to Kaiba's sexual fantasy, hence 'hentai side')

Ryoukai = Acknowledged, accepted, understood. (Whooee! Flashing back to writing Heero! Heh, Heero 'Deathglare' *Omae o korosu* Yuy. Sheesh, he's catching. Gomen, but I had this little vision of Kaiba accepting with the same focus that Heero has before a mission. Any similar and Seto would have glared at Yugi/Yami and gone 'Ninmu ryoukai'. *snerk*)

Kami = God (As in the deity, not the expletive!)

Right, I think that's everything. I'm not going into suffixes now, go look at the notes of Chapter 6 of 'Rivaled Love'. I'm _not_ typing all that out all over again.

Read and Review!! I'm desperate. *gasps for reviews* I've been away from the Internet for nearly a _month_, I'm dyin' for encouragement here, even if it's a few flames to keep me warm. (I haven't had a flame yet. *grin* Yay!! I have _really_ low self-esteem, so that's a good thing.)

Other lil' warnings: This chapter lives up to the 'R' rating. There are limey bits in this chapter. And *LEMONS*. Suggestive, graphic language, sexual descriptions and other yummy yaoiness. Fantasy bondage, consensual mild BDSM. (Don't know what BDSM is? Go look it up before reading this. This chapter is only very mild, but, I don't wanna upset anyone's vanilla ideas. Heh. Some call it Bondage/Dominance/Sadism/Masochism, or, Bondage or Discipline, or Dominance/submission etc.....and all other variations under the sun. I'm just not going to sit here and type _everything _up. There's more than enough info out there if you're curious. My writing tends to lean towards the Bondage and/or Power Plays. Sometimes a bit of D/s, but not much and some S&M. *snerk* Just don't take me seriously. I like to have fun when I write. P.s. I don't want to upset anyone who does this kinda thing 24/7, hell, my kinks lean towards the S&M and Bondage myself. I'm just not quite in with the lifestyle. I'm a bit too balanced between Seme and uke to do either for long periods.)

This chapter (and let's face it, the whole fic) has not-so-innocent!Yugi, in fact it has a Sexual-Tease!Yugi in it. Poor Kaiba. He's not going to know what hit him. We also see Seme!Yami in it and Slightly-Cruel!Yami as well. But in a nice way. There's also going to be Bondage!Kaiba in a fantasy and uke!Kaiba later on as well. Actually he'll be uke only in this chapter, but, not to worry. Seme!Kaiba will turn up later on. But it'll be in the next 'Office Tales' fic.

This chapter is so long thanks to me being cut off the Internet for almost a month. (Que horror music) What can I say. I started writing this chapter 'cos my muse had deserted me regarding my other stuff, and this just kinda wrote itself. Whew. I think I wrote for almost 22 hours straight. Thank Kami for Coffee and Saturdays!!

Thanks for reading all this......on with the fic!

  


~Shi-koi~

  


  


**Office Tales : Story Three : _Fantasies and Fears_**

  


  


Kaiba led the way to the sub-level garage. He had taken to driving himself home recently, since most of his hours were too erratic for him to keep his chauffeur waiting.

  


Yugi's eyes lit up when they saw the car. "Sugoi Seto! You have good taste."

  


Yami frowned. "Why?"

  


Yugi blinked. Then he smirked. "Well, I did mean the car, but I suppose that could apply to us as well."

  


"Aa. What's so special about the car?"

  


Yugi rolled his eyes. "Honestly Yami. It's beautiful."

  


"Oh."

  


Kaiba rolled his eyes as he unlocked the doors with a beep of his remote. _I think I'm still in shock. This morning I had never dreamed I'd be seeing Yugi again, much less meeting Yami._

  


Kaiba cleared his throat, calling the attention of the two identical youths. "Ready?" He asked, holding open the back door.

  


Yami slid in next to Yugi who showed him the actuality of wearing a seatbelt. Even though Yami had experienced everything second-hand through Yugi's eyes, some of the smaller details were not quite as sharp as others.

  


"Ready Se-chan." Yugi piped up when they were settled.

  


Kaiba rolled his eyes at the endearment, glad that the two youths in the back couldn't see his immature gesture. "Good."

  


The car started up.

  


"Where are we going Se-chan?" Yugi asked, winding his fingers with Yami's.

  


His blue eyes flicking up to the rear-view mirror, Kaiba answered. "Orchid Cove."

  


Yugi blinked, than his face split into a wide grin. "Very classy."

  


"Hmn."

  


"Orchid Cove?" Yami whispered.

  


"It's a restaurant by the beach. Very up-scale. It's supposed to be perfect for private meetings. It's also supposed to be _very _romantic. It had a series of good reviews in the newspapers." Yugi answered, whispering back. He sent Yami the information he'd read about the place in a newspaper article a few months back.

  


"Aa. Arigato." Yami nodded.

  


Kaiba watched them in the rear view mirror. With their attention taken up fully by the other, Kaiba could see their closeness, the invisible bond they seemed to share. Instead of making him uncomfortable, the closeness seemed to draw Kaiba to them, a moth to an open flame.

  


The drive passed pretty much in silence, with Yugi pointing out one or two details out to the spirit, sometimes trailing off half-way, or starting a sentence in the middle. Kaiba realised that they were unconsciously using their link when they spoke. It brought a small, very tiny grin to his face at the realisation. He stopped himself before allowing himself to think 'kawaii'.

  


They reached the turn-off to the road which would take them to the 'Orchid Cove'. The drive was lined with small paper lanterns, all in mild colours, a small path of little rainbows. Parking the car on the gravel provided around the back of the low building, Kaiba got out. He opened the door and extended his hand to Yami, before helping Yugi out afterwards.

  


Offering his arms to the two leather-clad youths, Kaiba led the way to the entrance.

  


Yami looked around with wide eyes. During the past few months with Yugi, the youth had been too busy with the publicity from winning the 'King of Games' title at Duelist's Kingdom to have much time to take Yami of a tour of Japan. The most he'd seen was the city and a few scattered parks. But this.....He took in the moonlit scene. The gentle crash of waves from somewhere on his left, with the salty-sharp tang from the sea which a soft breeze swept in. The traditionally designed low Japanese building in front of them, framed by many-coloured trees. The gold, red and greens gently swaying in the breeze was a perfect backdrop. 

  


"Utsukushii...." It slipped out.

  


Kaiba turned amused eyes down towards the small Pharaoh. "Hai. That was my reaction the first time I came here. It is very beautiful."

  


"It seems almost, ethereal." Yugi murmured.

  


"Hai." Kaiba agreed. He tugged them gently. "Lets go see the inside...hmmn?"

  


Two rapid nods were his answer.

  


The inside of the 'Orchid Cove' lived up to it's reputation. Each table had it's own space in the large building. Archways, small plant arrangements and scattered water displays providing distance between the tables. There were many flowers placed around the building as far as he could see, and each table had it's own orchid bloom. There were many different colours, but each one was perfect. 

  


Soft creamy lighting gave the place a warm, inviting air. 

  


Kaiba stopped at the front desk.

  


"Private table for three, please." He ordered.

  


The man at the desk was a few inches above Seto's height. He had light brown hair, cut short and slicked with gel in the latest fashion. His black and red waiter's suit was impeccable. His brown eyes were narrowed as he frowned at the three teens, scowling heavily when he saw the leather, metal and spiky hair that Yugi and Yami were adorned with. He sniffed haughtily. "I'm afraid none are available," he paused to give them a disdainful look, "sir." He added onto the end, obviously meaning it to be derogatory.

  


Kaiba's eyes hardened. Ice shone from their blue depths. "You didn't check the book, nor did you ask for my name." Kaiba looked at the man's name-tag. "Habashi......san."

  


Habashi smiled sweetly, it looked visibly put on. "I am _sure_ that there are no free tables for _you.......sir." _He said, with sarcastic emphasis on those particular words.

  


"Se-chan...?" Yugi looked up. "It's okay. We can go somewhere else."

  


Behind Habashi, the manager came out, alerted by one of the other waiters. He was tall and broad-shouldered with short cut greying black hair. An imposing figure in a well-cut suit. He arrived in time to overhear the desk-man's last comment as well as Yugi's endearment and suggestion. He waited, dark brown eyes assessing everything sharply.

  


Kaiba gave him a soft smile. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't check on my investments?" He winked at Yugi as he whispered, sure that the man at the desk would not be able to see or hear him.

  


Yugi grinned, passing everything along to Yami who blinked at the sudden flow of information. He'd been busy looking at all the flowers and water displays.

  


Habashi sniffed. "I can recommend a few.....restaurants.......which would be more than capable of seating you....._sir." _His tone describing _exactly_ what kind of establishment he meant.

  


"That won't be necessary. We'll be dining here tonight." Kaiba stated.

  


Habashi blinked in confusion. "..._Sir?"_

  


"That's quite enough." The manager came to stand beside Habashi.

  


Habashi smirked.

  


"Onegai.....Come this way." The manager, whose name-tag proclaimed him to be 'Kurokawa' lifted his arm and gestured for the trio to follow him. He paused just long enough to give Habashi one last set of orders.

  


"Habashi-san," Kurokawa began politely, making the other man flush in embarrassment, "please remove that uniform and hand in your resignation."

  


Frowning, Habashi took a step forward. "Kurokawa-sama......demo...."

  


Kurokawa shook his head. "I am _ashamed_ of you. We do not discriminate at _this _establishment." He turned to the three youths. "What names shall I write on the apology?" He asked.

  


Kaiba knew better than to refuse. It would appease both the manager and give Habashi something to think about. He pointed to Yugi and Yami first. "Mutou, Yugi and Yami."

  


The manager blinked. "The boy who was recently titled "King of Games'?"

  


Habashi paled.

  


Yugi nodded and graced the man with a smile. "Hai."

  


"Aa." He nodded. "And you....?"

  


Kaiba gave a small bow. "Kaiba, Seto."

  


There was a deafening silence. Habashi blanched and looked like he was about to be sick. His skin had drained until it looked as white as rice paper.

  


The manager swallowed. "K-kaiba....Seto?"

  


Kaiba nodded. "Hai."

  


"Demo...You are one of the owners of the 'Orchid Cove'."

  


"Hai. My brother is part owner as well."

  


Kurokawa gave a wan smile. "Why did you not say so?"

  


Yugi spoke up. "Se-chan doesn't like to be noticed." He gave a small smirk. "Unless we're Dueling."

  


The manager returned the smile, the atmosphere made less tense between the three by Yugi's little endearment. Habashi held onto the desk with shaking hands, only just truly realising what he'd done with his prejudice towards the teens.

  


The manager looked to him. "You may leave, Habashi-san."

  


Habashi just nodded. Leaving silently with trembling legs. When he was out of sight he made his way to the nearest men's room, losing what remained of his lunch.

  


"Follow me please." Kurokawa led the way to a private table on a large balcony. A winding path and set of stairs leading down to the beach. There were large outdoor floor lights in wooden lanterns lighting the way.

  


When they were seated, the manager passed them the menus. "Everything is on the house."

  


When it looked like Yugi was about to protest, Kaiba squeezed his arm gently. The manager left.

  


"Daijoubu desu ka?" Kaiba asked Yami, who'd stayed far too silent throughout the whole exchange.

  


"Hai...daijoubu." Yami returned. He smiled at Yugi for the extra reassurance. "Really, I'm fine."

  


Yugi nodded, sending a brief, but well meant pulse of love through their link, making Yami smile widely.

  


"That's better." Yugi grinned.

  


The meal took less time than Kaiba thought it would. Although it may well have been that the meal took a long time, but he had so much fun he simply didn't notice. It seemed that Yami had an insatiable curiosity for anything 'new', things which he knew of through Yugi, but had never physically tried himself. With Yugi and occasionally Kaiba explaining the different foods, how to best eat them, the drinks, how they were best served and the few dry comments the billionaire added in about service around the world made them laugh.

  


Finally they were done. Kaiba didn't want the evening to end. But he couldn't quite pin down why.

  


"Seto?"

  


Kaiba turned. He and Yugi had finally managed to get Yami to call him something more personal than 'Kaiba'. He wasn't quite as familiar with him as Yugi, but it was a step in the right direction. Kaiba suspected it also had something to do with the Pharaoh's feelings towards him.

  


"Hai?"

  


"Would you like to take a walk?" Yami pointed towards the small, lantern lit path down to the moonlit beach.

  


Kaiba raised his eyes towards Yugi, the question in them unmistakable. Threading his arm through Kaiba's, Yugi agreed. "Hai."

  


Offering his free arm to Yami, who took it gracefully, the three made their way down to the beach.

  


"I can't ever remember being near this amount of water before." Yami said distantly, his eyes unfocused as he took in the gently crashing waves. The moon above making the water look a deep mysterious cobalt blue. _Like Seto's eyes. _

  


"There isn't all that much water in Egypt, is there?" 

  


Yami shook his head at Kaiba's question. It was more of a statement then a question, but both knew what he meant. "Iie. Besides a few large rivers, the only time anyone saw much water was when the Nile flooded every year, to help with the harvests." He sighed. "I think, I think I would have probably made the journey to the sea coast eventually, even if just to keep in touch with the rest of my lands," he stopped, the weight of his years settling for a moment, "if I had lived that long."

  


"How old were you when you....died?"

  


Yami blinked at the question. Even Yugi hadn't ever thought to ask that. Maybe out of respect for Yami's privacy, or concern of the spirit. "I had just seen twenty summers when I died."

  


"Twenty..." Kaiba pulled Yami towards him, enveloping the smaller man in a gentle, comforting hug. He could feel the small shudders which wracked his body and was grateful when Yugi joined on his other side, rubbing Yami's back with long, soothing strokes. Crooning softly under his breath.

  


It was some time until Yami finally pulled away. "A-arigato." He whispered, the quiet night air allowing Yugi and Kaiba to both hear his thanks.

  


"Nandemonai." Kaiba waved it off, Yugi just gave Yami another small hug.

  


"Shall we leave?" The blue-eyed teen asked. Concern alight in his eyes.

  


Yami and Yugi nodded simultaneously. Each taking one of Kaiba's arms.

  


The walk to the car took about twenty minutes. They waited long enough to bid the manager good night and left. Kaiba was prominent enough that the manager had no need to ask for his address, the apology could be sent to KaibaCorp instead.

  


"Where to?" Kaiba asked, watching Yugi and Yami as they cuddled on the back seat. Yami watching the road lights with determined intent.

  


"Uh..." Yugi trailed off, his eyes going blank. A moment later, Yami's did the same.

  


Kaiba waited. "You could always come back for a nightcap before I drive you home." He suggested.

  


Yugi nodded, followed shortly by Yami. "Hai. We'd like that."

  


Kaiba nodded, glad. "Okay."

  


When Kaiba pulled up at his home, he noticed there were still light on in the lounge. He frowned slightly in concern, a brief glance at his watch letting him see that it was past midnight. He opened the door, allowing Yugi and Yami to enter. "Come in."

  


Yugi entered first. He'd been here enough times with Kaiba when they were lovers to feel at home inside the massive mansion. Yami was simply used to large spaces and buildings, a legacy from being Pharaoh. So neither felt especially uncomfortable.

  


A tired voice called a greeting from the lounge, followed by a small, pyjama clad youth.

  


"Mokuba?" 

  


Mokuba blinked. "Y-yugi??!" He smiled, his dark grey eyes lighting up. He pulled Yugi into a hug. "Yugi! Sugoi!! It's been _ages_."

  


Yugi nodded. "Gomen. There were a few things I had to sort out."

  


"Aa, Se-chan used to watch you on the news." He added knowingly, seeing Yugi's face flush. He glanced up, looking for his brother. His grey eyes going wide when he caught sight of Yami. "Sugoi!" He breathed. "I didn't know you had a twin brother?"

  


Yugi laughed, actually, it was more of a snicker. "I haven't got a brother. Yami is my lover."

  


"Lover..." Mokuba frowned. "Demo.....what about Seto?"

  


Yugi leant forward to whisper in Mokuba's ear. "We both love him. Maybe if we appealed to his hentai side...." Yugi trailed off, the smirk on his face talking for him.

  


Mokuba returned the smirk. "I happen to know that Nii-chan has a fantasy about twins." He waggled his brows.

  


Yugi faked a shocked gasp, then he grinned. "Oh...?"

  


Mokuba leant forward again. "My brother got drunk one night. I overheard."

  


They giggled.

  


"Why are you still up?"

  


Mokuba rolled his eyes at Kaiba's question. "I was worried, okay? You're normally back before midnight."

  


Kaiba had the grace to look sheepish. Well, mildly sheepish anyway. "Aa. Gomen, Mokuba-chan."

  


"Saa....s'okay." Mokuba waved it off, putting it aside. "At least I know you're okay now." He gave a small smirk. "And you brought back a brilliant treat."

  


Yugi blushed.

  


Yami stepped forward. "I'm Yami. Pleased to meet you."

  


Mokuba took his hand. "Same here. How'd you meet Yugi?"

  


Yami frowned. "I was imprisoned inside a magical puzzle for five thousand years. Yugi freed me, we bonded and now we share the same soul." The spirit said, deadpan.

  


"Aa." Mokuba shot Yami a cheeky grin, taking everything he said at face value. He suddenly pulled Yami into a hug. "Welcome to the family!"

  


Yami blinked.

  


"So....about that nightcap...?" Kaiba raised a brow in question.

  


Yami and Yugi exchanged a look. Yami smirked, crimson eyes suddenly alight. "We would _love_ a nightcap," there was a small pause, "Se-chan." Yami purred.

  


Kaiba seemed taken aback at Yami's quick change in attitude and bearing.

  


Yugi licked his lips, winding an arm around Yami's waist, Yami returning the favor and half-wrapping himself around Yugi's side.

  


"Er..." Kaiba coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "Right." He turned to Mokuba. "I'll see you in the morning. _Goodnight."_

Mokuba turned knowing eyes towards Seto. "Aa. See you in the morning." He flicked a glance towards Yugi and Yami. A small smile crept across his face. "Ja ne!" Then he was off and the three were left alone.

  


When Mokuba was out of sight, Kaiba led the way into the lounge. "Your usual?" He asked Yugi. 

  


Yugi nodded. "Onegai."

  


"Yami?"

  


Yami looked at the display. "I'll have the same as Yugi." He said finally, looking Kaiba up and down in a slow appraisal.

  


Kaiba swallowed. His trousers starting to get tighter. "Aa."

  


Bringing the drinks back, Kaiba handed them out. Yugi and Yami opting to sit together on the long black leather couch. Kaiba sat opposite them, only a small dark glass coffee table between them.

  


"How about a little....Game?" Yugi suggested. His violet eyes alight with anticipation.

  


Kaiba blinked.

  


"Well...?"

  


"Aa." Kaiba shrugged. "Why not."

  


Yami gave a small half-grin. "Do you have a pack of cards?"

  


"Hai." Kaiba nodded. "Shall I get them?"

  


"Onegai." Yugi said, leaning back against the dark spirit. "And any dice you may have."

  


Kaiba went over to the bar. Opening one of the small drawers, he brought out a still sealed pack of playing cards and a single die. He passed them to Yugi. "These okay?"

  


"Hai."

  


Yugi passed the pack to Yami, who tore open the plastic carefully. Passing the empty box to Yugi, Yami expertly shuffled and cut them repeatedly. Kaiba watched in awe. Finally he was done. Yami placed the cards in a pile in the center of the small coffee table.

  


"Here are the rules." Yugi started. "We take a turn and roll the Die. Highest number goes first."

  


"The person with the highest number draws a card from the top. The cards get re-shuffled after every turn." Yami went on, seeming not to notice he'd continued from Yugi.

  


"When each of us have drawn a card, the person with the highest card wins. Ace is higher than Kings, suits go Spades, Hearts, Clubs and then Diamonds last." Yugi explained.

  


Yami clarified the rules, tapping the table idly with his nails. "So an Ace of Spades would beat an Ace of Clubs, but a Nine of Hearts would not beat a Ten of Diamonds."

  


Kaiba nodded. The rules were pretty simple.

  


"Right, the person who wins the round gets to ask any of the others a question. The questionee must answer truthfully, and to their best ability." Yugi admonished, his eyes gleaming.

  


Kaiba shrugged. "Sounds simple."

  


Yami smiled. "It is. However, we each get three chances to refuse to answer."

  


"Hai." Kaiba leant forward, taking a sip of his drink. "Ryoukai."

  


"Ryoukai." Yugi murmured, watching Kaiba. He shared a smirk with Yami.

  


"Shall we begin?" The spirit asked. Crimson eyes glinting.

  


Kaiba went first. Picking up the die he rolled a three. Yami rolled a six and Yugi rolled a two.

  


Yami went first, picking up the top card. It was a Jack of Hearts. Kaiba went next, picking up a Four of Clubs. Yugi went last, picking up a Jack of Spades.

  


"Looks like I go first." Yugi smirked, looking at Kaiba. "Well Se-chan," Yugi paused, waiting until Kaiba started squirming slightly in his seat, "what to ask you....what to ask..." He glanced up, watching the brunette's reactions. "Aha. I know!" He sat up.

  


"What's your favorite colour?"

  


Kaiba looked confused for a moment, his face screwing up in a delightful little frown. "Uh....light blue. Like when water reflects off of ice."

  


"You mean like the colour of your Dragons?" Yugi asked.

  


"Hai."

  


"Cool." Yugi smiled, looking exceptionally pleased with himself. 

  


Kaiba couldn't help but feel slightly disorientated. The question Yugi had asked wasn't quite fitting in with his and Yami's attitude before they started playing.

  


Yugi rolled first this time. He got a five on the die, Yami went next, rolling a three. Kaiba went last, rolling a six.

  


He smirked. "Looks like I pick first this time." Taking the top card, Kaiba was relieved to pick up the Queen of Spades. Yugi got the Ace of Clubs and Yami got the Two of Hearts.

  


"Heh, me again." Yugi said. The smirk never quite leaving his face. He waggled his brows at Yami. 

  


"Well then, ask away." His ruby eyes gleamed with a challenge.

  


Yugi accepted.

  


"Which is your favorite topping? Whipped cream, honey, melted chocolate, ice cubes or strawberry syrup?"

  


Yami thought for a moment, enjoying the look on Kaiba's face. The teen didn't quite know what to make of the question. He knew enough to guess exactly what Yugi meant when he asked, but he didn't know yet how far the twin-esque Game Kings were going to take it. The look on his face being half nervous anticipation, half embarrassment and arousal.

  


Yami looked back at Yugi, licking his lips. "None. My favorite topping is your essence." Yami purred, his crimson eyes narrowed and sultry. He leant back, allowing Yugi to catch a glimpse of his half-aroused member outlined in the tight leather. "My favorite topping.......on you, is when I drive you insane with pleasure. When you finally explode, when you cum over your belly and I lick off every drop," Yami leant forward, half crouching on the couch, "that's my favourite........topping."

  


Kaiba shivered. Yami's words bringing back memories of when he was Yugi's koibito.

  


Yugi leant forward, his face almost touching Yami's. "Your turn." He almost whispered.

  


Sitting back with a satisfied air, Yami picked up the die. He rolled a six, Kaiba rolled a six and Yugi rolled a one.

  


Yugi passed the die back to Kaiba. "Roll again."

  


This time he got a five. Yami got a two.

  


One corner of Kaiba's mouth quirked slightly. Not enough for a smile, but enough to show he had found some humor in the situation. Silently he picked up a card. It was the King of Diamonds. Yami picked up the Seven of Spades and Yugi got the Three of Hearts.

  


Kaiba looked at Yugi. His ice blue eyes calculating and ever so slightly mischevious. "Yu-chan...." He started, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

  


Yugi raised one brow, waiting patiently.

  


Kaiba took a leaf out of Yami's book. Leaning forward, his palms resting lightly on the dark glass, he caught Yugi's gaze. "What is your most......hidden, sexual fantasy?" Kaiba asked, his voice a low rumble.

  


Yugi blinked. He hadn't quite expected Kaiba to join in as fast as he had. Then a smile crept onto his face. He leant back, against the soft leather of the couch and stretched sinuously. Curling his legs under him, Yugi thought for a few minutes. 

  


Finally he answered. "My most.....hidden," he nodded fractionally at Kaiba, "sexual fantasy has to be....." he paused for a moment. "Hmmn. It would have to be you, restrained in crimson bondage ropes, artistically placed around your beautiful body. I would have you suspended in mid-air by the ropes, hanging you as a private display. I would make sure you were comfortable but completely unable to move. Then I would blindfold you with a strip of crimson silk."

  


Kaiba's breathing started to become slightly erratic. He watched the violet-eyed youth as he spoke. 

  


"Then, I would put some soft music on in the background and watch you. Occasionally stroking you, making you desperate for release." Yugi looked at Kaiba's trousers pointedly. "Sometime, while you were suspended, I would kneel beneath you, pushing you so you swung ever so gently. Then I would wait until you settled slightly. Still kneeling I would position myself under your beautiful body and take your hard cock into my mouth and swallow you whole, burying you in the hot, wet heat of my mouth."

  


Yami leant forward, watching the two as Yugi teased Kaiba with his words. The brunette's breathing had become harsh, his hands white as he clenched the arms of his low leather one-seater. Yugi was already mostly hard, his erection starting to hurt pressed up against the unforgiving leather of his tight trousers.

  


Violet eyes gleaming, Yugi continued. "I would suck you hard, pausing to lick the pre-cum from your cock. I'd lean down and take each of your balls in my mouth, sucking them lightly, licking around each, sensitive sac. Then I would rock you, so you could fuck my mouth hard until you couldn't control yourself. So you would cum, screaming my name in ecstasy."

  


A small shiver made Kaiba shudder with arousal. The visual image of Yugi, kneeling beneath him, with his cock filling the other's mouth was overwhelming. Kaiba wanted to take Yugi there and then. Fucking him into that leather couch, making the smaller youth scream with ecstasy and need.

  


"I would swallow your seed, licking every last drop off your skin. Then I would pull you down for a kiss, so you could taste the evidence of your release. Then I would spin you around and lick that tight rosebud little hole. I would fuck you with my tongue and wet you, ready for me. I would lower your ropes, so you were level with my waist. I would position my cock against your ass and push one small millimeter at a time. I would stay there, rocking gently until you begged me to fuck you hard."

  


Yugi leant forward, almost meeting Kaiba halfway at the glass coffee table. The air around them was thick with tension and arousal. His dark violet eyes meeting and ensnaring Kaiba's cobalt blue gaze.

  


"Then, When you were hard again, desperate, I would embed myself into you to the hilt. I would bury my cock to the root inside your hot, tight ass. When you begged for me, I would push you so you rocked and I would thrust myself into you hard, grasping your cock in one hand and I would pump you as I fuck you, until we both came. Then I would watch you, gasping for breath, my cum dripping out of you, and yours, dripping onto the floor beneath you. Evidence of your loss of control."

  


Yugi sat back, his breathing harsh. "Then, I would release you. I would lower you slowly to the floor. Unwrapping your ropes carefully, my own present. I would lead you slowly to the bathroom and turn on the shower to a gentle, warm spray. I would stand with you inside, under the spray and wash you gently, tracing each and every muscle and plane with a soft, soapy cloth. I would pamper you afterwards, lying you down on the bed, and I would rub a nice, fragrant massage oil into your supple skin. When you eventually fell asleep, I would be there, curled up next to you. So I could wake up in your arms."

  


Yugi smirked. He turned to Yami, their eyes showing exactly the same feelings, twin mirrors reflecting each other's arousal. "Your turn."

  


Kaiba virtually fell back into into his seat. He felt as tense as an overwound spring. He waited as Yami rolled the die.

  


Yami rolled a three and passed the die to Yugi who rolled a four. Kaiba rolled a two.

  


Yugi took the top card from the pile. It was the Nine of Diamonds. Yami chose next, getting the Eight of Spades, Kaiba drew the Ace of Spades.

  


Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He watched Yami intently. It didn't take him long to chose his question. They both knew what it would be. "So, Pharaoh," Kaiba used Yami's title deliberately, "what's your most......hidden, sexual fantasy?" Kaiba's eyes glinted with an icy light. His control hard pressed to stay the way it was. His palms were slightly damp from the tension his body was in.

  


Yami knew it. Flicking a glance between Kaiba and Yugi, Yami obliged.

  


"My......hidden, secret fantasy isn't quite so hidden." The Pharaoh began. "It's more of a matter of control."

  


Kaiba raised a brow, curious.

  


"I want to crack your perfect, if icy, front. The hard shell you show people. I want to shatter your best self-control and make you wanton with passion."

  


Eyes narrowed, Kaiba glared at Yami. "I see. Is that all you wish."

  


Yami's lips curled into an almost vicious smirk. "No. I want to see you tremble at my feet. Desperate for my touch. I wish to mark you, possess you, control you and make you want it with every fiber of your being."

  


"I am no man's plaything." Kaiba growled.

  


"I am not a man. I am a spirit. A dark spirit. I will take what I can." Yami's eyes burned with crimson fire. He licked his lips, his voice dropping slightly as he whispered. "You _will _be mine. Mine and Yugi's."

  


Kaiba stood. "_Leave_." He hissed, angry at Yami's words. He was trembling with minute quivers, horrified at Yami's declaration, but somehow eager to experience what he'd described. Kaiba closed his eyes. "Go."

  


"I would strip you." Yami suddenly continued, as if Kaiba hadn't spoken. "Dress you in nothing but gold and gems. Diamonds and sapphires. Jet and pearls. I would pierce your nipples with golden rings and hang golden chains between them. I would pierce your ears and place diamonds in them. I would place slave bangles around your wrists and ankles, delicately made, with golden filigree and tiny gemstones. I would collar you with the finest carved gold in the world and have my insignia etched in gems on the front."

  


Kaiba swallowed, his legs suddenly felt weak. "Why...?" He rasped out. "I'm not a toy, I'm nobody's slave."

  


Yami smiled at him. "I never said you would be. But I would make certain that no-one mistakes you for anything other than mine, mine and Yugi's." The spirit cocked his head slightly. "I would have my mark etched permanently on your skin. Black ink. They would be in my native language, so I could read the marks and see the proof of my control."

  


"You mean you would tattoo me?"

  


"Hai. I would also keep you naked, oiled and in my bedchambers were I still Pharaoh." Yami leant back, opening an arm to Yugi who curled up beside him, their legs entwining. "Demo....I am not. So I will give you another fantasy, one you can understand."

  


A small snort of disbelief escaped before Kaiba could stop it.

  


Yami ignored it.

  


Leaning his head against Yugi's, Yami continued. "I think, for this fantasy, it would have to be a day when you were working."

  


Kaiba frowned.

  


"Yugi and I have been having fun searching with computers something called the 'In-ter-net'." Yami smiled. "Most, illuminating. They have 'Toys', dildoes for men which can be fastened and strapped into and on another man. Made so they are invisible once dressed. There is one in particular I like. It has a small remote and three vibrating settings. It is connected to a kind of harness with a cock-ring which I can lock into place, so you would be unable to remove it."

  


Yugi grinned. "It did look interesting."

  


"I would make you wear it while you were out. While you went to those long, tedious, boring corporate meetings. I would keep turning it on and off when you least expected it. Driving you crazy, frustrating you. I would forbid you from cumming until I allowed it. You would have to endure an entire day of frustration until you got back. I would make you beg for release. Maybe even teach you about the fine line between pleasure and pain. I was very adept at that in my former life. I think you would enjoy it."

  


"I doubt it." Kaiba muttered.

  


"Afraid?" Yami asked sweetly.

  


Kaiba scowled at him.

  


"Next round." Yami announced with a wide grin.

  


Kaiba picked up the die with a determined air. He rolled a one. Yugi rolled a three and Yami rolled a six.

  


Picking his card first, Yami drew the Jack of Diamonds, Yugi drew the Ten of Hearts and Kaiba drew the Two of Spades.

  


Yami gave Kaiba a feral smirk. "Your turn." He whispered. "What's your hidden, sexual fantasy?" He asked, purring.

  


"I want to know about your twins fantasy." Yugi added, his smirk identical to his yami's.

  


Kaiba blushed, then paled when he realised how Yugi found out, then flushed red in shame.

  


Yami nudged Yugi. "So kawaii." He stage whispered, making Kaiba jerk and stare in embarrassed horror.

  


"Mokuba told you?!" He gasped.

  


Yugi nodded. "Uh-huh. Apparently you got drunk or something one night. He was eavesdropping."

  


Kaiba dropped his head in his hands. "I'm going to kill him. Slowly, painfully."

  


Yami snorted in amusement.

  


Kaiba raised his head long enough to shoot him an icy glare. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

  


Yami nodded. "Good."

  


"Kami! What did I do to deserve this?" Kaiba almost wailed. Almost, it came out as more of a cross between a hiss and a whine. "Fine." He sighed. But my 'twins' fantasy kinda changed when I saw you two. Even more so since this evening."

  


Yugi shared a look with Yami. It was kind of a cross between 'A-cat-who-just-got-all-the-cream' and 'Told-ya-so'. To Kaiba it was very unnerving.

  


"Fine. Twins. Variation, you two." Kaiba's cobalt-blue eyes slitted, he watched Yugi and Yami carefully, curled up as they were on the long black, leather sofa. "I would dress you," he pointed at Yami, "in black leather trousers with a crimson sash belt. You would wear black leather ankle boots with small metal studs and half -inch metal heels. A tight black mesh vest top and leather gloves up to your upper arms with the finger parts half-cut so your fingertips would be open. They would be lined with blood-red silk and edged in crimson. You would wear a black choker with a slim-line, rectangular cut ruby. You would have small identical ruby earrings in each ear."

  


Yami quirked a brow in interest.

  


"Yugi would be the same, except that he would have a violet sash belt, his gloves would be lined with lavender silk and violet edging. His choker would be made with an amythest, as would the earrings." Kaiba went on, looking thoughtful.

  


"And you....?" Yami asked.

  


"Me..?" Kaiba frowned. 

  


"Hai." Yugi nodded. "I think you should wear the same."

  


"Hai. But with a icy blue sash, your gloves would be lined in sky-blue silk, and edged with icy blue. Your choker would have a blue diamond. Their icy, almost clear colour would suit you perfectly. Same blue diamonds in your ears." Yami continued.

  


Kaiba inclined his head. "Very well." He nodded. "I would take you out dancing, somewhere we could expend energy, somewhere with loud, pulsing music. A place we could get lost in ourselves with just a beat. I would watch you dance together, your hips grinding together, almost, but not quite identical. I would join you, dancing with you both in the center of the floor. Our eyes closed, just feeling with the music and our bodies. You would both be panting slightly from our dances when we left, eager to be alone. My limo would drive us back, taking every short-cut the driver knew of. But we wouldn't be able to wait. We would be desperate to feel, taste and share each other."

  


Kaiba shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable despite the erection he'd developed from watching Yugi and Yami, and his fantasy.

  


"Our clothes would be left on, just pulled loose enough to suck and touch each other. I would lay Yugi down on the seat, holding him firmly despite his squirming so I could suck him. Yami would crouch behind me, pulling my leather trousers down far enough to reach me. As I licked Yugi's cock, driving him hoarse with moans of pleasure, Yami would lick me, making me wet enough for him to fuck. Yami wouldn't wait. He'd position himself and drive his cock into me in one thrust, making me scream in pain. He would let me get used to him then start to thrust, bringing me pleasure. I would start stroking myself and sucking Yugi in time with his thrusts until he came, driving me over the edge. I would suck Yugi so hard he spent himself into my mouth, and I would swallow his seed as I came."

  


Yugi blinked. "Yum." He murmured.

  


"Very." Yami agreed. "So, what's stopping you?"

  


Kaiba tilted his head. "You do realise that technically, I've only known you for one evening?"

  


Yami nodded. "Hai. So...?"

  


Kaiba smirked. "So...what are we waiting for?" He held a hand out each to Yugi and Yami. "I happen to have a _very_ big bed." Kaiba informed them with a slight smile.

  


Yugi took Kaiba's hand, Yami doing the same to Kaiba's other hand.

  


Halfway to his room, Kaiba stopped. "And you also realise that we will be acting out our fantasies eventually?" The brunette billionaire asked.

  


Yugi and Yami grinned simultaneously. Violet meeting crimson in perfect understanding. They turned back to Kaiba. 

  


"Exactly."

  


  


~*~*~

Owari

~*~*~

  


So, did you like it? Was it too much? Not enough? Let me know....please. *chibi eyes* 

R & R craved!! Reviews make the world go round, the muses happy, fingers nimble and the brain active........well, they do for me. *grin*

~Shi-koi~

  


  


  



End file.
